Play Me Like A Video Game
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Instead of what happened to Rick Rape in the movie, Kable hurts him...in a different way. Kable x Rick Rape slash


**TITLE: Play Me Like A Video Game**

**CHARACTERS: John Tillman (Kable), Rick Rape, Angie, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Kable/Rick Rape, implied Kable/Angie**

**NOTES: This is what I think would have been way hotter in the scene where Kable broke in and saved Angie from Rick. Plus, I want to know whose icon Rick is. Honestly, I keep thinking it's a sex-deprived teenage girl. Dunno, thought it would be funnier that way.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kable, Rick, Angie, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Rick Rape still had his hand down his tight, black, spandex pants when the door flew open. A tall, strong, rough-looking man rushed through it and shoved him away from the woman, Mika, on the floor. He gasped along with Jillian, his player.

Jillian pushed her wire-rimmed glasses further up her nose to inspect the screen. One hand twisted a black and red dreadlock around her chubby fingers. "What the hell?" She asked the screen in front of her. The words escaped her icon, as well.

"What the hell?" Rick Rape stayed down on his side, his hand slowly coming out of his pants. "Who are you?" He added with Jillian. The man made no motion to stand up.

Jillian picked at a zit while she watched the new man check Mika over. And she was just getting Rick to the good part, too! She hadn't been suspended for a month just to miss her first chance at getting Rick laid! She made a biting motion at the couple, which was mirrored by Rick. "That bitch is mine! She was asking for it!"

"She was asking for it!" Rick began to stand, shakily. "Come on, we were in a room. She consented!"

"She didn't consent." The man turned his head slightly, and Jillian, through Rick's eyes, recognized him.

"Kable." Jillian gasped.

"Kable." The gasp was easily torn from Rick's lips as well. "How did you get out of Slayers?"

Kable ignored the spandex-clad man in favor of helping Mika up. "She doesn't want this. I don't care what her player wants, Angie doesn't want this."

Rick tilted his head to one side. "Angie?" He lurched forward on unsteady legs to try to attack the burly man in front of him. "Her name's Mika. And she was the one who took me here."

Kable stood to his full height, towering over the much smaller Rick Rape. "Her name is Angie, and she's my wife. And I know you. I've heard about you." He started talking through clenched teeth, advancing on Rick. The smaller man began to back away, as per Jillian's orders. She liked playing Rick too much, she couldn't let him get hurt. "What you do to those women. The ones who are forced to do anything they're told to do."

Rick swallowed hard. "I don't do anything they don't ask for." He felt his back hit the wall. He didn't do anything else without Jillian's permission.

Jillian picked at another pimple as she tried to think of her next move. Rick could not be hurt, she decided. She didn't want to lose her perfect icon.

It seemed Kable had a different idea in mind. "I can't believe you. What kind of sick player are you?" He growled, hands landing on Rick's shoulders. "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine. We'll see how much fun you have watching this, sicko." He turned the smaller man around and pushed him into the wall roughly. "I'm going to make your little icon scream."

Jillian's eyes widened when she realized just what was about to happen to her icon. Her precious Rick Rape was about to be raped himself. "No!" She howled, grabbing both sides of her computer screen in fury.

"No!" Rick mirrored his player, struggling hard against the firm grip of Kable's hands on his shoulders. "No, get off of me!"

Kable smacked the back of Rick's head with one hand. "Stop trying to get him away, or I'll break his neck! Then you'll be out one icon!"

Jillian gasped, eyes wide. "No, please, I don't want him dead."

"No, please, I don't want him dead." Rick repeated his player as he stopped struggling. "Please let him live."

"That's better." Kable bit down on the side of Rick's neck roughly, drawing a bruise to the surface. "I swear, I'll do it, too."

Rick bit into his lip, mirroring Jillian's reaction. "Kable, please, let him go. He won't do anything. Just let him go."

"No." Kable replied angrily, gripping Rick's wrists tightly in one hand. "Not until you learn a lesson, bitch."

Jillian watched helplessly as her precious icon began to get assaulted. Only then did she realize that Kable, though large and slightly scary, was actually quite attractive. An idea formed in her head. He couldn't rape the willing, and she could make Rick very willing. "Please…" She whimpered, smiling when Rick repeated the whimper. "Please, Kable, more…"

"Please, Kable, more." Rick whined, arching his back so that his spandex-clad ass ground into Kable's crotch.

Kable froze for a moment. "You…you _sick fuck_." He spat, disgusted. "I can't believe you're making him say this stuff."

"Kable, please, I want this." Rick continued, pressing his hands palm-first into the wall. "Please, fuck me."

Kable pursed his lips, wanting so badly to release the man now, but he felt obligated to teach the player a lesson. He felt that maybe she was just trying to turn him off of hurting her icon. "You can't scare me away, bitch. I'm going to do this, no matter how much you don't want me to." His hands squeezed Rick's hips before pushing down the tight spandex. It took longer than he expected to expose the smaller man's ass. "Fuckin' clothes. I can't believe you made him dress like this." He pushed the shirt up Rick's chest to show off the bulk of his torso. "He must be miserable."

"I love it." Rick replied, not moving to stop the other man. "I love showing off my body to hot guys like you. Do me, Kable. Do me rough."

Kable growled, biting into Rick's neck hard enough to draw blood. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you talk anymore!" The angry red bruise would definitely mar Rick's skin for quite a while. "Just shut your goddamn mouth."

Jillian didn't listen to Kable's request, instead making Rick begin talking very dirty to the man poised behind him. "I want you in me."

"I want you in me. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your thick, hard cock up in my ass so deep that I can't possibly breathe." Rick turned far enough to make a biting motion at Kable. "Come on, make me scream, Kable. Make me want more."

Kable was baffled, he could not believe that the player was doing this now. He sighed. "You got it." He reached around to shove three fingers into Rick's mouth. The other man began sucking on them immediately, eyes closed in pleasure. A small moan escaped the larger man's mouth at the feeling of the tongue running up and down the digits. "Oh, fuck, yeah. More. Good boy."

"I'm a bad boy." Rick replied around the invasion in his mouth. "I'm a very bad, dirty, naughty boy." He sucked harder on Kable's fingers, tonguing them roughly. "Finger me, Kable. Finger me now…"

Kable quickly shoved two fingers into Rick's entrance. An overly-exaggerated moan escaped the smaller man's mouth. He thrusted the digits in and out slowly at first, speeding up when the muscles began to relax. "Good boy, Rick." Kable whispered in his ear, player be damned. "Good boy, keep telling me what you want." He bit into Rick's shoulder through his tight shirt as he added a third finger into the other man's ass. "Tell me how you want it."

Rick sighed happily, arching his back. "Just like that. I love it like that." He rested his head against the wall. "More…"

Kable began to scissor his fingers inside of the tight heat before withdrawing them. He spat into his palm as he opened his pants with the other hand. "You're asking for it." He pulled his erection out and rubbed the saliva into it. "So you're getting it now." He guided the blunt tip of his penis to Rick's stretched hole. "Ready, Rick?"

Jillian bit her lip and sighed happily as she watched the scene play out on her screen. She laid back in her chair and picked at her chapped lip. "I'm very ready."

"I'm very ready." Rick repeated, arching his back even further. "Fuck me, Kable. Fuck me." He was rewarded with a thick, hard cock sliding inside of him. "Oh!" He gasped, eyes drifting shut. "Oh, shit."

Kable began to thrust in earnest, not giving the other man ample time to adjust. "You like this, Rick? You like this?"

"Yeah!" Rick moaned heatedly, fingers scrabbling at the flaking wall. "Yeah, it feel so good. Fuck me harder. Make it hurt."

Kable grinned, leaning down to suck more on the bruise he had made on the smaller man's neck. His hands trailed up Rick's sides from his hips. He used the tips of his pointer fingers to gently tease the other man's nipples into hard nubs. "Mmm, good boy, Rick. You're so open and good for me."

Rick panted heavily, letting out a cry when the penis inside of him glided against his prostate. "Kable!"

"I'm right here, Rick." Kable buried his face into Rick's neck, hips pistoning in and out of the tight hole. "I'm gonna come inside of you, and you're gonna love it. You have to beg for it."

"Ngh." Rick moaned. "Fuck, come in me, Kable. Fuck, fuck, fuck…claim me. Make me all yours. Fuck me, fuck me and come inside me. Fuck, make me your bitch." He arched into Kable. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Kable groaned, one hand reaching down to knead his own balls for a moment, and then he was coming, whispering dirty phrases into Rick's shoulder. "Fuck, you're my bitch now, Rick. All mine. No one else can get you like this. Only me. Fuck, fuck, you look so pretty. All open and well-fucked for me."

Rick began to whimper. "I need to come, Kable…please…" He cried out when Kable's hand wrapped around his cock. He thrusted his hips into the fist. "Almost…ngh, almost…Kable!" Pearlescent streams of semen covered the wall in front of the spandex-clad man, his hips thrusting forward with momentum and his mouth open in a cry of completion.

Kable slouched forward against Rick, breathing heavily into his ear. "Fuck…good boy, Rick." He pulled out and smacked the other man's ass. "I hope you learned your fucking lesson." He zipped up his pants. "I don't want to have to do this again."

Rick immediately began to straighten out his clothes at the command of his player. "I understand." He bowed his head respectfully before watching Kable pick Mika up off of the floor.

Kable rushed his wife out the door before turning to give Rick a wink. "I'll see you around."

Jillian smiled. Her expression was mirrored on her icon's face. "It'll be sooner rather than later, I expect."

"It'll be sooner rather than later, I expect." Rick said smugly before moving to the couch to take a seat. From there, Jillian signed off the game.

Robert Hall rubbed his hazel eyes when tears welled up in them. He hated his character, hated his player, and hated what she made him do. Sometimes, being dead seemed like a better option. Sometimes.


End file.
